


i wouldn't mind

by sigrdripha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigrdripha/pseuds/sigrdripha
Summary: - Hm… Tsukki – Murmurou Tetsurou, fechando os olhos e apoiando uma bochecha contra o pescoço de Kei – Por que acordado tão cedo...?Kei balançou a cabeça de leve, aconchegando-se um pouco mais contra Tetsurou. "Não consegui mais dormir", aquele pequeno aceno queria dizer, e Tetsurou não pode deixar de suspirar, puxando Kei contra si, abraçando-o um pouquinho mais forte.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 7





	i wouldn't mind

> Diga-me que todos os dias eu irei acordar para aquele sorriso
> 
> Eu não me importaria
> 
> _ (He Is We - I Wouldn’t Mind) _

O quarto ainda estava mergulhado em escuridão quando Tetsurou acordou, rosto escondido entre dois travesseiros e pernas enroscadas nos lençóis. O relógio digital sobre o criado mudo marcava um pouco mais do que quatro da manhã, a fraca luz vermelha de seus números agressiva demais para seus olhos sensíveis, mas o espaço vazio ao seu lado na cama e os cobertores frios indicavam que Tetsurou dormia ali sozinho já há algum tempo.

Com um suspiro, Tetsurou esticou-se todo sobre o colchão, sentindo seu corpo pesado pelo sono e sua mente ainda um tanto turva. Suprimindo um bocejo, Tetsurou rolou sobre o colchão, mãos afastando travesseiros e pés empurrando lençóis, sentando-se à beira da cama e ali permanecendo. Minutos se passaram até que Tetsurou voltou a se mexer, levantando-se com movimentos longos e saindo do quarto, passos lentos e arrastados e quase inaudíveis ao cruzar o pequeno corredor em direção aos demais cômodos do apartamento.

Já quase na sala, o murmúrio baixo e a luz pálida da televisão atraíram sua atenção, fazendo com que caminhasse até o meio do cômodo, seus olhos percorrendo, confusos, o ambiente vazio senão por um único sofá desocupado e as muitas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão. Piscando algumas vezes, Tetsurou teria distraído-se momentaneamente com as imagens mudas vindas da tevê se não fosse pelo abafado barulho da torneira da cozinha, seguido pelo rápido estalido do acendedor automático.

Deixando a sala, Tetsurou seguiu em seu caminho para a cozinha, olhos semicerrados por conta da claridade repentina do outro cômodo. Do lado oposto a Tetsurou, parado a alguns passos do fogão, Kei observava enquanto a água se aquecia dentro do pequeno bule sobre a chama azulada, pés descalços e cabelo loiro bagunçado.

Sorrindo de leve, Tetsurou se afastou da parede contra a qual se recostara, cobrindo a distância que o separava de Kei com alguns poucos passos e o abraçando pela cintura, depositando um suave beijo na altura onde fios loiros e pele pálida se encontravam. Kei, suspirando baixinho, inclinou-se sutilmente para trás, uma mão repousando sobre os braços de Tetsurou, apertando-os levemente.

\- Hm… Tsukki – Murmurou Tetsurou, fechando os olhos e apoiando uma bochecha contra o pescoço de Kei – Por que acordado tão cedo...?

Kei balançou a cabeça de leve, aconchegando-se um pouco mais contra Tetsurou. _Não consegui mais dormir_, aquele pequeno aceno queria dizer, e Tetsurou não pode deixar de suspirar, puxando Kei contra si, abraçando-o um pouquinho mais forte.

\- Você poderia ter me acordado – Tetsurou disse após alguns minutos, movendo-se junto com Kei quando ele se inclinou para desligar o fogo, pegando o bule e colocando-o sobre a pia. – Eu não me importaria.

\- Porque nós dois sabemos... – Começou Kei, voz um tom mais baixo pelas horas de desuso, olhos concentrados na atividade a sua frente para não se queimar. – Que você _ama_ acordar cedo.

\- Não - Respondeu Tetsurou, observando enquanto Kei preparava uma xícara de chá, suspirando ao sentir o aroma suave que aos poucos preenchia a cozinha - Ainda assim...

Kei o interrompeu ao se afastar alguns centímetros, virando-se no espaço criado entre os dois, mantendo-se distante o suficiente apenas para que ele segurasse seu chá sem que houvesse acidentes. Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Tetsurou observou enquanto Kei levava a xícara até a altura de seus lábios, assoprando o líquido quente e então estendendo-a na direção de Tetsurou. Sorrindo suavemente, Tetsurou esticou-se um pouco em direção a xícara, bebericando um pouco do conteúdo, tomando cuidado para que seu movimento não derramasse chá sobre si ou sobre Kei.

\- Ugh, Kei! – Tetsurou exclamou, rosto contorcido em uma pequena careta ao sentir o gosto amargo do chá em sua língua. - Sem açúcar! - Completou, voltando-se para Kei e observando o pequeno sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Crueldade comigo.

Tetsurou disse, voz em tom de choramingo, mas em seus lábios brincava um sorriso, uma resposta ao riso leve e baixo de Kei. Tomando cuidado com a xícara, Tetsurou voltou a se inclinar para frente, dando um pequeno beijo na ponta do nariz de Kei e se afastando alguns passos.

\- Termine seu chá, hm? - Disse Tetsurou em um suave murmúrio, sorrindo ao observar o tom dourado dos olhos de Kei. - Eu vou pegar um cobertor para nós - Continuou, encostando a ponta de seu nariz contra o de Kei, sorrindo levemente. - Espere por mim na sala.

O sol nascia aos poucos no horizonte, seus primeiros raios misturando-se com as luzes da cidade, adentrando pelas cortinas finas das janelas e iluminando os cômodos do pequeno apartamento. Tetsurou voltou ao quarto e pegou um cobertor qualquer, retornando à sala e enrolando-o em volta de si mesmo e de Kei, sorrindo ao sentir Kei aconchegar-se mais perto de si.

Um sussurro baixo, misturado às vozes da tevê e quase perdido por entre os barulhos da vizinhança que lentamente despertava.

\- Bom dia, Tetsu.

Tetsurou suspirou, olhos fechados e sorriso perdido em meio à fios loiros e macios. Não gostava de acordar cedo, realmente, mas se todas suas manhãs fossem como aquelas, não se importaria em nada.

\- Bom dia, Kei.

**Author's Note:**

> fic crosspostada (?) no spirit e no nyah!


End file.
